


Drifting

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Peaceful vibes, Relaxation, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From the one word prompt; Drifting.
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> From the one word prompt; Drifting.

The sky is blue and clear overhead, devoid of clouds or any disturbance other than the odd bird and the distance white of an aeroplane trail. The wind is down so nothing moves and the stifling stillness of summer fills Virgil’s lungs as he breathes in and out steadily. It’s calming and peaceful, drifting on the top of the lagoon, at least until the rest of the squad appear and charge into the water with big whoops and joyous laughter. 

The waves rock him gently and at some point he feels a hand on his, opening his eyes to see Logan half-submerged next to him, offering a smile as he holds onto Virgil and they just drift together in the sunshine of the Imagination. 

It’s a lovely afternoon. 


End file.
